We Wish You A Merry Gladnis
by AliSunshine93
Summary: Noctis and Prompto are out Christmas decoration shopping leaving Ignis and Gladio alone in the hotel room to put up the tree. What shenanigans can the lovers get up to? GLADNIS. Set during the game before Altissia. LEMON


**WE WISH YOU A MERRY GLADNIS**

 **A/N: Well, here it is! Not only is this my very first FFXV fic, but also my very first yaoi fic. Don't judge too harshly. This one is dedicated to my friend, Zelly who wanted to see this come to life. Also, there are references to scenes suggested by Red, Rose, and Erin! I don't recommended reading this story if sexual content offends you! Also, this story is kind of AU in the sense that *spoiler***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FFXV, but if I did Nyx would have never died.**

 **"The true feeling of sex is that of a deep intimacy, but above all a deep complicity." – James Dickey**

 **X-X**

The sound of kitchen utensils and soft music are the only things heard throughout Noctis' decently sized hotel room. Ignis Scientia rustled about in the kitchen trying to concoct a new meal for the boys he considered under his care, but was having difficulty deciding on what to make. On one hand, he knew dozens of recipes varying from simple to complex that would appease them, but on the other he wanted to treat them to something new.

Ignis weighed his options in his head. While he knew Prompto loved the meat and beet bouillon and Noctis loved the fluffy oyakodon, it was the third member of their group that concerned Ignis most. Sure, Noctis had issues with his vegetables, but it seemed Gladiolus wanted to attempt to survive off of Cup Noodles alone.

This would not do.

Scouring the scarcely stocked cabinets of the apartment, Ignis sighed and ran a hand through his hair trying to contain his disappointment at the barely there ingredients. Some days it seemed like all of his boys were against him and were purposely fueling themselves with garbage just to spite him, but he supposed it wasn't their fault they were constantly living in hotels and camping under the stars.

Maybe he could call Noctis and tell him to pick up some trout on the way home from shopping for Christmas decorations with Prompto. He knew Gladio enjoyed skewered trout and chilled sashimi. Maybe that will be enough.

Maybe it will finally get it through Gladio's head that he is loved.

These were thoughts Ignis didn't always dare to entertain, but in the dim light of the apartment with the sensually soft music playing in the background it was hard not to think of his budding romance with the warrior.

These feelings had hit them both like a tsunami. One moment they are brothers fighting side by side for the same cause, and the next they are drunk at a hotel bar talking about how they had both been finding it hard to become attracted to women. About how they were attracted to each other instead.

Ignis places his left hand on the counter and uses his right to bring his glasses down to the countertop. Pinching the bridge of his nose and taking a deep breath, he tries to will away the lustful thoughts at the forefront of his mind. He needs to focus.

"FUCK!"

Ignis frowns and turns with such an urgency to Gladio's outburst that an outsider would have thought imperials were busting through the windows threatening their lives. Instead, what he finds is a very tall, extremely muscular man with rippling abs, tattoos, and facial hair struggling to place ornaments on the Christmas tree.

A small, barely audible giggle escapes Ignis, "Are you okay over there?"

Gladio turns his body slightly, a small blush resting on his cheeks at being caught in such a position by the man he seeks to impress most. "Uh, yeah. I just can't get this tree to look the way I want. I think I'm almost done though."

Ignis takes a moment to break his eyes away from what he really wants to look at, and looks to the tree. "Gladio," he pauses and tries to figure out how to word what he wants to say, "… that tree looks horrible."

Gladio's eyebrows furrowed and he casts a sidelong glance to his latest project. The Christmas tree, if you could call it that, was supposed to stand 7 feet tall, and 4 feet wide but without being fluffed properly it looked like a sad excuse for its namesake. Ornaments hung loosely from the branches and lights were strewn about haphazardly.

Looking back to Ignis, Gladio crosses his bulky arms over his pecs, "Well, if you think you can do better than be my guest."

Debating for just a moment, after all this is prime time to chat with Gladio a bit more about their… situation, Ignis nods, adjusts his glasses, and steps forward to stand within arm's length of the disaster.

"Well, first of all we need to take all of the ornaments off and fluff the branches out so it covers more empty space and doesn't look so… pathetic."

Gladio admires Ignis as he starts to take all of the ornaments off the tree. Truth be told, Gladio didn't care too much about decorating the damn thing in the first place but Prince had mentioned wanting something more festive and Ignis had been excited so how could he say no? Truth be told, Ignis could tell him to use fira on himself and he would probably do it.

"Are you listening to me, Gladio?"

Gladio snaps out of his trance and refocuses back on Ignis' face. There's a slight crinkling around his eyes and mouth like he knows exactly what Gladio was just thinking, and Gladio can't help but want to take the tall man into his arms and show him exactly how far he would go for him.

That moment passes though as Gladio looks back towards the tree and notices the damn thing is completely fluffed, beautiful, and prime for placing ornaments.

"How did you do that so fast?"

Ignis turns his body towards his boyfriend and shrugs, "One of the many things I got taught as the Prince's advisor."

"They taught you how to put up a Christmas tree?" Somehow Gladio found this hard to believe.

A chuckle escapes Ignis' lips, "No, Gladio, I was just taught to always be quick, efficient, and strategic."

A silence falls over the two where neither know really where to go in this quiet space. "Gladio—"

"Uh, hey do you want to do the ornaments and lights, and I'll put the presents under the tree?"

Ignis sighs and nods his head just slightly, "Sure, and then I can get back to cooking, right?"

Gladio nods and throws a smirk towards him before venturing around the house and collecting the plethora of presents to place under the tree. None of the men really had much family, if any at all, so they made sure to shop thoroughly for each other. Something, anything, to make this holiday mean something to them again after all they had endured. They were lucky for this small slice of peace. Really, it was a unanimous decision that they would settle down in a hotel for a few days so they could celebrate, but already the itch of wanting to continue their journey was crawling through their skin.

Gladio, especially, couldn't wait to get back into the swing of things. Fighting was easy, it was simple. Fighting came second nature to Gladio after plain survival, and it was so much easier to deal with than with feelings of love, lust, and companionship. He never claimed to be a good talker, but apparently alcohol had made him one when he confessed to Ignis that he was attracted to him.

His palms sweat as he thought of the days ahead, and of the uncertainty that faced them. Gladio was no fortune teller, but he knew this adventure could very well not have a happy ending. Still though, he wouldn't trade his brothers for the world- especially Ignis.

"All done!" He feels more than sees Ignis take a step back to admire his handiwork, so he gets up from placing the presents as well and feels a burst of pride in his chest at what he and his lover had created.

What was once a pathetic tree was now a shining beacon throughout the small living space, and the lights circling the holiday symbol put off a warmth that seemed to cover the entire area. Gladio looked to Ignis and saw he was leaning against the back of the couch facing the tree, so he decided to rest his right hip against Ignis' left, and wrapped his arm around Ignis' waist.

Another sigh, happy and relieved this time, escaped Ignis' mouth as he shifted slightly to put more weight onto Gladio. "I think we did a good job." He whispered, laying a head against Gladio's shoulder.

"Yeah," Gladio began becoming slightly nervous, "I think we did too."

"Gladio, you missed a box."

Gladio's spine stiffened, but he attempted to play it off by placing his hand on the small of Ignis' back and pushing him forwards. "Did I? I counted the presents, and they were all there."

Taking the bait, Ignis moved toward the small box that was on the table to the right of the couch. "Yeah, right here. What is it? I don't recognize it as any of the ones we wrapped the other night."

Gladio took a step forward, placing himself between Ignis and the Christmas tree before placing his hands on his own hips, "Are there any tags or anything on it? It doesn't even look wrapped all the way."

That was true, he knew. The small box was only wrapped around three surfaces, leaving it open just enough so it could quite easily slide out of the paper to be opened.

"No, no tags. No names. How strange." Ignis moved to place the box back on the table, but stopped when Gladio cleared his throat.

"Why don't you open it?" A shiver went down Ignis' spine at the sudden raspy quality to Gladio's voice. This wasn't a simple suggestion, this was a request and Ignis did not know what it meant to him.

Ignis' hands shook as he slid the small box out of the paper, a lump forming in his throat as he felt the velvety quality of it. With trembling fingers, he slid open the lid to find…

"It's empty." He whispered, disappointment lacing his tone. He felt almost foolish for thinking, for hoping, that—no, he didn't even want to think it again.

For the umpteenth time that night, Ignis sighs and places the box back down before turning around with a pasted smile on his face as to not clue Gladio in on his sadness.

However, when he turned around he found Gladiolus Amicitia on one knee with a diamond ring reached out towards him.

The breath escaped out of Ignis as he tried to find an appropriate reaction to the gesture, but all that he could come up with was a choked, "Gladio…?"

"I'm not sure about a lot. I think we both know you're the brains of the group. Hell, you're the entire backbone of our team, but I do know I love you. I do know that I have been happier with you than I have been in a very long time, and I do know that regardless where this bat shit crazy journey takes us I want to be with you for every second of it." He pauses, a hand reaching to his nape to scratch there. "I don't want to waste any time with you. I know things could turn south really quick on this mission, and I don't want to think I could have spent a moment loving you but was too afraid or too prideful to say anything sooner. I love you, Ignis. I have for a while, and I will for the rest of our lives."

Gladio takes one final pause, and looks slowly up into the eyes of the man he bared his soul to. What he found spurred him on and gave him the determination to finish this out, it let him know he had made the right decision. "Will you marry me?"

Ignis was silent for just a moment. One that wouldn't seem long otherwise, but was long enough for Gladio to think maybe he had misread him all along. "Get up."

With only a second of hesitation, Gladio rises to his feet, the hand holding the ring falling to his side and confusion showing clearly on his face. Ignis is straight faced, almost calculating, but there is a mistiness in his eyes that betrays his mask.

Gladio wants to look away from the intense stare, but he feels if he does it will be a betrayal to everything he just said. So he stands there, and he looks back trying to pour every emotion he has stunted into a simple gaze.

"I love you too." Ignis is closer now, just a breath away and Gladio is unsure when he moved so quickly.

Suddenly, a hand is grasping the one holding the ring and Gladio watches as Ignis guides the engagement ring onto his own finger using Gladio's fingers. "I love you too, and yes I will marry you."

The ring in place, the two finally look into each other's eyes again but this time there is no mask on Ignis' face only pure unadulterated love, and something else. Something a little darker.

Gladio, not one for soft romantic gestures, is about at his limit for being gentle tonight so he waits to see Ignis' next move. Almost sensing his hesitation, Ignis reaches forward and places his hands on the rough planes of Gladio's chest before dusting a feather light kiss across his lips.

The soft touch is electrifying and before either can really comprehend how the tender touches turn into something fiercer. Ignis runs his hands from Gladio's chest, onto his shoulder, around his neck, and into his hair pulling just slightly on the strands while deepening the kiss with enough force that a groan escapes from Gladio's mouth.

Gladio takes the opportunity to finally do what he had wanted to do since Noctis and Prompto had left the room, and walked Ignis backwards until he was sandwiched between his body and the wall. He took Ignis right hand in his left, and pinned it to the wall while using his right hand to take off Ignis' glasses and repeating the motion on the opposite arms.

Gladio pushed impossibly more into Ignis and both men groaned as a delicious friction evolved from their cloth covered erections brushing against each other. Gladio's kisses became hungrier, teeth nearly gnashing, tongues battling for dominance to no avail. Gladio's hands went from around Ignis' wrists to link their fingers together above Ignis' head, a rolling, grinding motion happening between their bodies.

"Fuck, Ignis…" Gladio mumbles as Ignis releases a whimper from a particularly accurate body roll.

A small squeeze of hands is the only indication Gladio gets before Ignis pushes off the wall and instead pushes Gladio down onto the ground in front of the Christmas tree.

Deft hands begin working on Gladio's clothes while a talented mouth slides its way from Gladio's lips to his jaw and then to his neck. After helping, nearly ripping, Gladio out of his shirt, Ignis sucks on the pulse point there on his neck, and smirks against his skin when Gladio releases a breathy moan that makes his cock twitch in his pants.

Finally, Ignis has Gladio without clothing and takes a moment exactly how wonderfully sexy his boyfriend, no his fiancé, is without a shred of protection. He appreciates how erotically vulnerable he looks in the warm light of the Christmas tree, and groans in delight when Gladio meets his eyes and reaches down to grab his already erect member, giving it a tug or two and licking his lips.

Ignis reaches down to help out his lover, but is stopped by that same hand on his wrist. "No."

"What?"

"Take your clothes off."

Ignis stares at his lover for a moment before reaching his own hands up his body to take off the simple dress shirt and slacks he had decided to wear for tonight. Deciding to toy with the man, Ignis takes his time undoing the buttons of the shirt before slowly peeling it down his arms and throwing it to the floor.

Suddenly, Ignis is on his back with a frantic Gladio above him kissing down his chest and to the snap of his slacks. Ignis thinks he hears a slight tearing sound as Gladio wrenches the pants down his legs, but he can't seem to care when Gladio's mouth is on his dick so absolutely.

Gladio shivers when he feels Ignis' hand in his hair again and is resolute in his thoughts that he would do damn near anything if that hand could become a permanent fixture on his person. Gladio moved his mouth up and down Ignis' cock trying to take him as deep as he could go, humming when he hit the back of his throat and using his hands on what little he could not reach.

"Ah, Gladio…" ignis sounds weak, weaker than he had ever heard him in all of their travels together, and his chest swells with love and pride knowing that he is the one that made him this way.

"What do you want, Ignis? Tell me." Gladio knows he is pushing Ignis to his limits as he drags his mouth up and down his cock, teasing the tip slightly and tracing the vein along the shaft with his tongue.

"Fuck, Gladio…" Ignis moans out, words barely making sense. "I can't… I'm gonna cum."

"Already, baby? Maybe I should slow down." Gladio moves down his shift and brings one of Ignis' balls into his mouth as Ignis cries, "No, please don't stop. Don't slow down."

As Gladio sucks and fondles his balls, his hand continues his efforts along the shaft and before he knows it, Ignis is crying out and bucking much harder than before, his orgasm rocking through him like a tidal wave. Gladio smirks as he watches his lover's seed squirt all over Ignis' stomach and slightly to the side. He briefly notes it may have gotten on one of the gifts, but doesn't have much time to mull the idea over before Ignis is on his hands and knees presenting himself before him.

Still rock hard, Gladio uses a mixture of his own pre-cum, Ignis' cum, and saliva to lubricate Ignis' asshole. He rocks forward slightly and groans at the feel of his dick sliding between his ass cheeks with ease. Ignis is wiggling beneath him, eager to please and eager to be pleased yet again.

Gladio feels his dick throb and leans forward to hunch over Ignis' back before grabbing his hair and dragging his back to his chest. "It is such a turn on seeing you like this. Normally so composed, but now a sweaty uncontrollable mess under me." He punctuated his statement by slipping his tip inside. "I fucking love it. I fucking love you."

Ignis whimpers and pushes his hips back trying to sink farther onto Gladio and succeeding. Soon, Gladio is completely sheathed inside of Ignis and the contact causes both men to moan loudly.

Gladio releases Ignis' hair and allows him to fall forward back onto his hands as he starts to rock slowly in and out of his lover. Gladio is almost glad he already gave Ignis one orgasm, because he isn't sure how much of this exquisite friction he will be able to take himself.

"Oh my… Gladio." He hears from beneath him as Ignis tries to meet him thrust for thrust. "Do what you want to me."

So he does.

Gladio takes up a much faster pace as he feels Ignis' body accommodate his girth and soon he is lost in the sensation of fucking, of making love to, the man he is going to spend the rest of his life with. He doesn't care that they are on the floor of a hotel room and both of them are being much too loud for the thin walls. He doesn't care that his knees are going to be killing him tomorrow, or that Noctis and Prompto could be back at any moment.

All he cares about is the sounds Ignis is making under him, that he is causing that pleasure, and that he very much close to cumming himself.

Ignis is doing a valiant job of meeting Gladio's hips and shows his appreciation by giving him a small slap on his ass, a lovely moan escaping from his mouth at the sensation. Ignis knows he is close, and knows that he gets rougher the closer he gets to orgasm.

Gladio increases his speed and depth yet again, before grunting loudly and biting his lip almost hard enough to draw blood. He wrenches his hands from Ignis' hips and uses his right to bring Ignis' back up to his chest again, still plunging into him as deeply as he can. He wraps his right arm underneath Ignis' right arm and places a hand around his neck squeezing slightly. With his left hand he reaches around Ignis' waist and grabs a hold of his dick, hard again from the slight reprieve, and starts jerking him off.

Ignis reaches up, losing himself in the mind-blowing sensations being administered on him, and entangles his hands back into Gladio's hair.

"Fuck Ig—"

"Cum for me." Ignis whispers, balls tightening again from another approaching orgasm.

So he does. Gladio shouts as his orgasm rips through him and into Ignis, thrusting once, twice, three times before stilling behind his lover, breaths heavy on his shoulder. Ignis recovers from his second orgasm of the night, his seed all over his stomach, thighs, and the floor in front of the tree.

Gladio, slowly, let's Ignis go and slips out of him, sighing at the sensation of being separated after such an intense encounter.

Ignis turns around, sweat matting his hair and sprinkling his skin, and places a chaste kiss on Gladio's lips.

"We should clean up. The boys will be back any minute."

Gladio glowers just a bit before wrapping his muscular arms around Ignis' thin frame and tugging him to the floor with him. "Fine, but let's lay here. For just a moment."

"Just one."

 **X-X**

Ignis could feel eyes on him.

"You guys should have seen it! The whole town was completely lit up, and there were so many great places to take pictures. Of course, Noct wouldn't entertain going to every single one—"

"You pointed out like 50 different locations!"

"—we still got some pretty good shots. I can't wait to develop them so you guys can have copies. They are really awesome."

Ignis smiled as he looked around the room at his team. They were sitting in a circle by the Christmas tree, and Prompto was nearly brighter than the damn thing with how excited he was about his story. Gladio leaned back on one hand, the other on a bent knee, and Noctis…

Noctis was staring at him.

Ignis swallowed and focused back on the conversation at hand. Something about Prompto wanting to call Cindy to see if she could visit, and Gladio was advising him against it.

"Wait. Gladio why shouldn't Prompto call Cindy?"

"Well, what if she isn't interested then he could get hurt. Or what if she is interested and then he has to leave again." Gladio frowns at Ignis, waves the hand resting on his knee around to exaggerate his point.

"But, Gladio, don't you think he should take advantage of the time he has left with her? Don't you think they should use every moment?"

Ignis sees the recognition flash on Gladio's face and it takes him a moment to catch his breath from the feeling of love that bursts forth.

"Yeah, you're right." He stares at Ignis a moment longer before turning his attention back to Prompto, "Give her a call, kid."

"Alright, I'll go and—"

"Holy shit."

Ignis' spines straightens as he hears those words come out of Noctis' mouth, "Noct, that language is quite unbecoming of a—" He goes silent as he sees Noctis, who was sitting closest to the Christmas tree, holding a present in his hands and shifting it between the two just slightly.

"Noct—"

"Holy. Shit." Noctis' face is slack in shock, and he can't seem to stop looking between the present, Ignis' ring finger, and Gladio.

"Anyone wanna tell me what's going on?" Prompto interjects, his childlike curiosity breaking through the awkward tension.

"Well, you see Prompto, Gladio and I—"

"You guys are engaged… somehow, someway in the few hours Prompto and I were gone, you got engaged… and you had sex right HERE!?" Noctis tosses the present to the side mumbling words like "sticky hands" and "are you kidding me."

"We can explain…" Ignis tried yet again.

"I don't need an explanation. I just need a shower and a bucket of bleach." Noctis got up to leave the room, shaking slightly, but before he disappeared into the bathroom he turned and muttered "Congratulations."

A silence pervaded the area as the prince left the room and Prompto just looked confusedly between Ignis and Gladio.

"Stop staring, kid." Gladio grumbled out with a blush dusting his cheeks for the third time that night.

"What he means to say is, we apologize if you are confused about our relationship, but—"

"Oh I'm not confused about that at all. We knew you guys were already a thing. I'm just confused as to why you guys did it on the hard floor instead of on the couch two feet away or the bed in the next room, that's all." Prompto stated as if it were the most normal conversation the trio had ever had.

For once, both Ignis and Gladio were speechless, and as Prompto shrugged and got up to go lay in the bed himself, the pair found themselves looking at each other and smiling.

They knew they had a long, difficult journey ahead of them full of perils, deceit, enemies, and other obstacles but they also knew they had the best team possible to help them through it. In that moment they felt truly grateful for their brothers.

They also knew that no matter what trials and tribulations they would face in the coming days they would make it through, because even if everything else fell apart and the world fell into ruin they would have each other; of that, they were certain.

 **X-X**

 **A/N: Yay! Thank you guys so much for reading. Please review and let me know what you think. I have never felt like I write smut great, but I want to get better at it. Your opinions mean a lot!** **J**


End file.
